ouwfandomcom-20200213-history
Roomates
Roomates 'is a mission in the mod. Objectives *Go to Trey's house Script ''Lis is sitting on the couch, playing a video game, when her parents walk in 'Dad: '''What're you doing laying up in here? ''Lis looks briefly at her Dad and then redirects her attention to the video game '''Lis: '''Nothing. '''Dad: '''It sure doesn't look like nothing! Ever since you graduated by the skin of your teeth, you've done nothing but either lay up in here and play that game of yours, or roam the streets doing god knows what with your friends! '''Lis: '''Thanks for the lecture, now can you please go? '''Mom & Dad: '''What!? '''Lis: ''*Groans* May you leave me be? I'm in the middle of killing prostitutes. '''Dad: '''You don't talk to me and your mother like that- '''Lis: '''Dad, calm the fuck down, yeah? I mean, the two of you just busting in here out of nowhere- ''Lis's dad frustratedley snatches Lis's video game controller out of her hands and throws it at the television. Lis looks at her dad in shock and gets off the bed, yelling at him Lis: 'What the fuck is your fucking deal, Dad!? '''Dad: '''My fucking deal is that you sit there, on your ass all day, doing nothing at all! When I was your age- '''Lis: '''Yes, Dad, I've heard it all before. You were in the Army when you were my age, you did something with your life, and now, you fucking broke your own fucking TV! ''Lis's Dad tries to lunge at Lis, but Lis's mom holds him back. During this event, Lis shrugs and leaves '''Dad: '''Get the fuck out of here! You're a fucking adult, you make your own meals, and your own job, and your own roof over your head where you can do whatever you fucking want! '''Mom: ''*Same time as Dad* Otto...Otto...Otto, hey, calm down, she's leaving...she's leaving, yes? Just calm down. ''Lis exits her house and walks down the walkway The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to go to Trey's house . During the drive, Lis automatically calls Trey Trey: 'Yo amigo. '''Lis: '''Yo. Listen, eh...my folks got pissed at me and they kicked me out. '''Trey: '''That fucking sucks. '''Lis: '''I know, right! So, like, I'm looking for a place to stay, and- '''Trey: '''And you wanna stay with me? '''Lis: '''Yeah...I mean, if you'll be cool with it, though. Wait, do you still have that nazi cunt? '''Trey: '''Nah, Todd got him for the time being while I get ready for this stunt- '''Lis: '''What stunt? '''Trey: '''Something involving-fuck it. I can't say anything more since they're probably listening to me on this. Get here and I'll tell you. Don't let anyone follow you. ''Trey hangs up The player arrives at Trey's house. Upon arrival, a cutscene occurs Lis walks up to the basement door of Trey's house and knocks on it. After waiting for a few seconds, Trey answers the door excitedley 'Trey: '''Whassup!? '''Lis: '''Whassup, amigo!? ''The two of them fist bump as Lis enters the basement and Trey closes and locks numerous locks on the door behind her 'Lis: '''Your dad cool with me staying here? '''Trey: '''He won't know, he's out of town doing business stuff. '''Lis: '''So, we got the house to ourselves? '''Trey: '''Yep, which means a non-stop orgy of sex, drugs, and happy hardcore. Speaking of which, want a beer? '''Lis: '''Eh, why not? ''Trey goes into the minifridge and gets Lis a beer as Lis sits down on the couch. During the ordeal, they converse 'Trey: '''So, how long you gonna be staying here for, amigo? '''Lis: '''Not sure. Let me throw down some rules, though. I get to shower first- '''Trey: '''Fine by me- '''Lis: '''And I get your bed. ''Trey looks at Lis, confused, as he hands her the beer bottle and he sits down next to her '''Trey: '''What? '''Lis: '''Yeah. You know what I mean, yeah? I sleep in your bed, you sleep on this here couch of yours. '''Trey: '''Why can't you sleep on the couch? '''Lis: '''Because you know that when I sleep on a couch, my back gets fucked up. '''Trey: ''*Groans* Fine. Oh, I also found this snuff movie from the '70s if you're interested. ''Trey grabs the remote and turns on the television as Lis talks to him 'Lis: '''So, what was that thing you were telling me about over the phone? '''Trey: '''Were you followed- '''Lis: '''No. '''Trey: '''Right, well, turns out that warehouse outside of town, you know the Soma warehouse? Turns out they got their hand caught in the cookie jar again, this time around selling information to China. Stuff we don't want China to know. So you know, why not retaliate by robbing that warehouse? You know, we send a message, they lose profit, we get some nice new flatscreens in the process. '''Lis: '''So, we're going to rob a small-time distribution center in the hopes that it convinces them to stop selling secret stuff to China? '''Trey: '''Yep. '''Lis: '''Fuck it. Hell, it'll be just like the video games! We go in there, guns, kicking ass and drinking pop, know what I mean? '''Trey: '''Yeah, I guess. That wouldn't work, though. I mean, you gotta go in all secret-like and shit, like a ninja- '''Lis: '''Sure, you can can teach me all about that. ''They both laugh and focus their attention to the television 'Trey: '''Hey, check this out. Some dude gets stuck in the electric chair and gets his eyes blown out. ''The scene then cuts to the exterior of the house during a time lapse overnight and into the next day. Lis then walks out of the house, muttering to herself 'Lis: '''All secret, all ninja-like. ''Mission Passed